


Oh my love

by LeopardGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeopardGryffindor/pseuds/LeopardGryffindor
Summary: "The raid went wrong. Ron just fire-called me from St. Mungo's, Ron's aright, but Harry… Harry's hurt" Luna screamed. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Harmony/Harmione oneshot, h/hr, HP/HG
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Oh my love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for giving this story a chance!  
> I really hope you'll like it :)

Oh my love

\----------

Summary:  
"The raid went wrong. Ron just fire-called me from St. Mungo's, Ron's aright, but Harry… Harry's hurt" Luna screamed. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

Warnings/things you should know:

\- This is a Harmony/Harmione story. Don't like? Don't read then.

\- This story contains some (muggle) medical words.

\- Luna and Ron are together in this story.

Genre: hurt/comfort, angst, maybe tragedy?

Wordcount: 1497

Disclaimers:

\- I do not own Harry Potter; all characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling.

\- Please know that English isn't my first language, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

\----------

Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk in the ministry going trough some files, when suddenly her colleague and best friend, Luna Lovegood, came bursting trough her office door.

"Hey –" Hermione started saying.

"The raid went wrong. Ron just fire-called me from St. Mungo's, Ron's aright, but Harry… Harry's hurt" Luna screamed. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. No no no, not again, she thought. Harry had been her boyfriend for over 2 years now and they would marry in a few months. You would think she'd be used to him getting hurt by now, since he was deputy-head Auror, but she wasn't.

"how bad is it?" she asked, her worry evident in her voice, when she got up to take her cloak and head towards the door.

"From Ron's voice?", Luna began, also with worry in her voice," Bad, he sounded really concerned and shaken. He told me to get you and come get to St. Mungo's as fast as possible."

"What are we waiting for then, lets go" Hermione said already walking out of the door towards the atrium. Luna quickly followed her and when she caught up with her, they began running.

When they finally stumbled out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's, they found themselves in the emergency room. They immediately ran towards the welcome witch.

"Where are aurors Ron Weasley and Harry Potter please?" Luna asked her, trying, but failing, to let her voice sound calm.

The woman nodded and began typing on her computer, the wizarding world had been using muggle electronica since the war, and said: "Auror Weasley is in room 125 and auror Potter is," she began typing again," in the intensive care in room 4."

"Thank you" Hermione and Luna said in unison before both speed-walking towards the stairs.

"I'll see you in some time, Ron will want to see Harry too" Luna said when they came on the first floor.

"yeah, see you in a bit" she answered already going further up the stairs. When she finally got onto the 3rd floor, she had to catch her breath. But after a few seconds she began walking again, remembering why she was running up here.

1… 2… 3… 4 has to be right there she thought while walking towards Harry's room. The door was open slightly. Just when she started to walk inside, a healer walked out. Upon seeing her, he gave her a sympathetic look.

"How is he?" she quickly asked him, to scared to go in and see him. Harry got hurt many times, but this was only the second time he had land himself in the ICU.

"He's stable", Stable? Is it this bad? "he was hit with multiple cursus at once, most of them stunning we think. Which is why he's still out. But he was also hit with some stinging hexes, which made big gashes across his body. We closed them all up, but there'll be multiple new scars. He broke a few ribs while falling down, we fixed them. But one of them punctured his lung pretty badly, which is why he still isn't able to breath on his own. But he'll be fine. He'll be awake in two hours or something" he told her.

"Al right then, thanks" Hermione said panicking inside. The words 'isn't able to breath on his own' kept going trough her head. What did he land himself in this time?

She walked into the room, mentally preparing herself to see her boyfriend in a hospital bed yet again.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw him lay there, he didn't even have a hospital gown on. The snow-white hospital sheet only came up to his waist, making her want to pull it up to his shoulders. There were wires attached to his bare chest, heart monitor she thought. You would think there wouldn't be many muggle equipment, but after the war, many wizards realised that muggle things were very handy and efficient Between the wires, there was a large, white line that reached from his right shoulder to the left side of his torso. Another one did go from his bellybutton to his left hip.

She didn't even dare to look at his face, scared for what she would see. But she needed to see his face, needed to see his untidy black hair and his emerald eyes. So, she looked up, seeing the black hair of the man she fell in love with a few years ago. Disappointment washed over her face when she remembered he wasn't even awake; she'd have to wait to see his beautiful emerald eyes. Just then, the tube forced down his throat caught her gaze. Now, a few tears fell down her face, seeing your loved one lying in a bed like that did something to a human.

"Oh Harry my love" she whispered while sitting on the chair next to his bed, close to his head. With her other hand, she softly combed some hairs away from his face and then rested it on his cheek. "What did these people do to you?" she asked softly.

"They came from behind. We hadn't even time to react. They all had thrown a curse towards Harry already when we turned around. We couldn't do anything." A sad, hoarse voice came from the door.

"Ron, hey, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked, she hadn't even noticed Ron and Luna walking in the room. Ron had a few scratched on his face, otherwise he looked fine. She wanted to stand up and give him a hug, but then she'd have to let go of Harry.

"I'm aright, it's Harry we were worried about. How is he?" he answered, coming to her instead to give her a hug.

"They said he'll be okay" she answered sad. Ron nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder, trying to give him some comfort although he was unconscious. Luna was the next one to throw her arms around Hermione.

"He'll be okay, Hermione, he's strong" she reassured her, but the only thing she achieved was Hermione crying into her jumper. "Shhhh, it's okay. He'll be okay, he's strong, Hermione." Luna kept repeating, trying to comfort her.

\----------

About an hour later, Hermione found herself still sitting next to Harry's bed. One hand in his hand and the other in his hair, she couldn't bring herself to let go of him.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry began making choked noises. "Oh God, Harry!" Hermione shouted, standing up. "Harry, Harry" she shouted again.

Only five seconds later, two healers ran in the room, signing to her to stand back. "he's fighting the intubation" one shouted. Oh yeah, didn't think about that.

"Good" the other answered, getting ready to pull the tube out of his mouth. The first healer had already picked up some tissues. "ready?" the second one asked, the other healer nodded.

She pulled the tube out, letting Harry make some sort of strange noise. When the tube was fully out, Harry started coughing while the other healer cleaned his face and mouth. The first healer quickly put the tube down on a counter and grabbed some sort of oxygen mask to put on Harry's face. When they had made sure Harry was okay, they walked back out of the room.

Just then, Hermione dared to walk towards the bed. Harry groaned, his hand searching for some sort of comfort, making her walk faster.

"Shhh, it's okay" she said while sitting down and putting a hand in his searching one. Harry turned his head towards her, making her drown in his beautiful emerald eyes for a second. "Hey" she said softly, going with her other hand trough his hair. He looked so vulnerable, so desperate to see and feel her, to feel her comfort.

"Hey" he answered, voice hoarse and raspy.

"How are you feeling, my love? Do you want some water?"

"Like shit, but okay I guess. And yes please" he answered. Hermione's lips twisted into a tiny smile, knowing her loved one was alright. Then she got up to get a cup of water.

"Do I need to help you sit up?" she asked while making her way back to his bed.

Harry tried to sit up, desperate to be able to do such an easy thing. But groaned when he found out he wasn't bale to get further then five centimetres. "yes please" he sighed.

Hermione put the cup down on the nightstand. She put one hand under his shoulder to help him up. When he sat in a sitting position, she grabbed the cup and brought it to his lips. Harry took a few sips, feeling the dryness of his throat leaving.

After helping him lie down again, Harry said thanks and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his face and gave it a light kiss and then just smiled into her palm. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too Harry".

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
